1. Field
The present disclosure relates to image display devices that display images captured by cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-216286 provides a monitoring device for checking vehicle surroundings, the monitoring device giving an impression similar to that of a rear-view mirror ([0007], Abstract). Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-216286 (Abstract) provides an image processor 14 that processes an input image Vo that has been captured by a rear-view camera 11 that captures images of the region behind a vehicle, an image display 12 that displays output images Va and Vb that have been processed, and an orientation detector 13 that detects the relative positions of the head of a driver D (Da, Db). The image processor 14 can perform a process in which, on the basis of the relative positions of the driver's head detected by the orientation detector 13, parts of the entire capture area of the input image Vo are extracted as the output images Va and Vb. In addition, the image processor 14 can perform a process in which, in accordance with the displacement of the relative position of the driver's head detected by the orientation detector 13, the extracted areas (Va, Vb) of the input image Vo are moved in the direction opposite to the displacement direction.
As described above, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-216286 (Abstract) discloses that an image (peripheral image) captured by a camera is displayed on the image display 12 (electronic rear-view mirror) instead of a traditional rear-view mirror. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-216286, however, displaying a different image, which is not captured by the camera, on the image display 12 simultaneously with the image captured by the camera is not considered. This technique is not considered either for a display device other than the rear-view mirror.